Herbert Polar Bear
Herbert P. Bear Esquire (Species: Ursus maritimus, or more commonly known as the Polar Bear) is the main antagonist in the Secret Missions, and causes the events of Mission 3 onwards. He is not a penguin and, oddly enough, he hates the cold, is a vegetarian and can't swim. He and a partner in crime, a Club Penguin Crab (Clubpenguinus crabus) named Klutzy. Together they vandalized several rooms like the Pizza Parlor, the Coffee Shop, the Night Club, the Gift Shop, the Boiler Room, and many more to come. He is considered Club Penguin's only "true" villain, and is listed as the one of the two Suspects at Large in The F.I.S.H.. History Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold. He wanted to head south to somewhere warm. He traveled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to Club Penguin. He tried to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his iceberg (in the mission where agents are introduced to Herbert one of the speaking options is "Hold on a second. You tipped your iceberg? May I ask how you did that?" Herbert replied saying he didn't know and that icebergs aren't supposed to tip) which helped spark the rumor of tipping the Iceberg. Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab named Klutzy, who he soon befriended. He soon grew to despise penguins. Klutzy was caught but he got away in the Questions for a crab mission. In the sixth mission, Herbert, along with Klutzy, try to destroy the Ski Lodge. In that mission, agents have to stop him. However, he still escapes. Also in Mission 6, he tells agents his story about his life. If players click on the letter in G's pocket in the newspaper (April 10, 2008 edition) and you turn all the Puffles black then you will see a letter Herbert has written to the players saying that "time" is about to run out, resulting in mission 7 in which he makes the clock malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear. He also steals your Spy Phone when he traps you in a cage (the cage is in a cave that him and Klutzy live in. You used that same cave for shelter in Mission #2). G gives you a new one when you complete the mission. In Mission 8 he creates a drill and tries to take the boiler from the Boiler Room, damaging the Gift Shop along the way. Eventually, he gets caught and accidentally damages the boiler. Then he runs off and gets lost in his own tunnels. In Mission 9 he is located, by agents, in a secret woodland base behind the Ski Lodge. The Secret Agents then set a trap for him and discover he is making a plan that involves puffles. Agents are curently advised to keep an eye on the Pet Shop. He was last seen at his secret base dismantaling agent equipment. His ultimate plan in Club Penguin is to terrorize all penguins' lives and finally use the resources on Club Penguin (not excluding trees, buildings, inventions, hot sauce etc.) to be warm. Involvement in Missions Most of the missions are about this Polar Bear named Herbert trying to destroy Club Penguin. So now the missions are to stop him. He has been in Missions 3 - 9 so far. These are how we found out he was in the missions: * Mission 3 - At the Rooftop of the Gift Shop, on the drain there is fur that came from Herbert the Polar Bear. * Mission 4 - At the Ski Village, on the floor there is fur near the belt-less Cable-Chair. * Mission 5 - The fur that G gave you to analyze that was with 3 stain-marks on the fur and the last part of the mission's that a shadow left was Herbert's. * Mission 6 - The Polar Bear locks you in a cage. * Mission 7 - He makes the Clock Tower malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear that makes it work. * Mission 8 - He causes several earthquakes. * Mission 9- You locate the Spy Phone he has and spy on him. Trivia * Herbert P. Bear is a vegetarian. Evidence includes the official info page on the FISH handbook, and partly because he claimed he wanted a vegetarian seaweed pizza in one of the missions.